Vin
Backstory Before the events of TDRT, Vin was born and raised in Cactus,Texas, until his parents went missing and he moved in with his Uncle, Bob in New York City. When he turned 14, Him and 3 other apprentices at bob's company, which was not a Murder-For-Hire company, but a company funded by the government to kill dangerous criminials. In a job, Bob was tasked to kill a gang boss that secretly controlled half of New York, and had his gang members as corrupt policemen. He brought Vin,and the other 3 apprentices to abserve the job, but it all went awry, leading Bob and the 3 apprentices to escape in an rv, with the gang boss, and his henchemen appearing at the BOB co. building, murdering 2 out of the other 4 employees, when bob and the apprentices got there, it went downhill. After the carnage ended, the mob boss was brought down by when one of the apprentices sacrficing himself and blowning up the bob and co. building to save everyone else. In total, all of the apprentices except vin, all the 4 employees died, and bob and vin were left scarred by the incident, this was when it turned into a Murder-For-Hire company. 2 years later, about 3 months before the events of TDRT, Bob and his secretary went on a business trip, so Vin enlisted in the help of 2 recently hired eccentric employees named Larry and Parker, and went on a week long rampage and killed all the remaining bosses of the gang, and avenging his friends. After the rampage ended, Larry and Parker got transfered to create a Canadian Line of Bob and co's, Leaving Vin alone. This is when Jared and Cody Joined Bob and Co, about 2 months before TDRT took place. Because of his murderous rampage and lack of mercy, he is cursed with bad karma, until he repented at the end of season 1, saying "I COULD use a happy ending" and ending his murderous lifestyle. Season 1 Vin was originally the top assassin under his Uncle Bob ins Bob and Co.'s Assassination Company. Being a second in command of the group and giving orders to Cody, Billy and the team's loose cannon, Jared. After Bob died in Episode 1, Jared took control of the company, which Vin, whom had a dislike for his Uncle, welcomed. Under Jared, Vin kept his position as second-in-command. Despite his motive of money, Vin often willingly went along with Jared's crazy antics and plans to kill Scott. Being very greedy and self-entitled in nature, Vin often insulted and abused his enemies and those he'd just met. His bad attitude also gave him terrible karma, often leading to his attempts at attacks or plans to backfire on him. Season 2 In season 2, Jared and co was retired and Vin had a daughter,brooke with an unnamed wife, it is assumed they are divorced. He is only mentioned in the first episode of the second season, but gets intwined with a new plotline in the second part, where his midlife crisis pulls him to the limit and he departs to nevada with cody to start up a jared and co. esque business, and ends up meeting and employing a cocaine-addicted skipp. He was a supporting character in his short subplot segments in TDRT's 2-6, and was a Main character in TDRT Vll after getting Kidnapped by skipp and the remaining mayans. In this same TDRT, he ends up getting saved by the kids, and ends up killing skipp for his betrayal, and finally reuniting with his daughter.